Losing Your Virginity
by Pottercest101
Summary: Lily loses her Virginity at 15, and lots of dirty shit and sex and oh gosh too much to put into words! Warning Contains; explicit sex, pleasure, losing your virginity, language, and in later chapters; incest (possibly), spanking, oral sex, anal sex, double penetration and much more dirtyness! Review for the next chapter, will update once I get three reviews for each chapter!


**Warning; Contains explicit sex, pleasure, losing your virginity, language, and in later chapters; incest (possibly), spanking, oral sex, anal sex, double penetration and much more dirtyness!**

I sit on my bed, nervously twiddling my thumbs and waiting for him to arrive.

My parents were at some Ministry thing, something about honoring the war heroes and not forgetting the people that died.

My brothers, James and Al, were at a Quidditch game, the stupid gits were bound to be bachelors forever.

My bestfriend Roxanne had arranged this for me and my boyfriend, muttering something about how we needed more time together.

I shake as I stand, the breeze from my open balcony doors blowing wind through my past rib length red hair, my green eyes searching the room as I walk towards my closet.

I throw open my closet doors, and dig through the mess and clutter until I find it, the object I desire.

Roxanne had took me to some Muggle shop called Victoria's Secret, the previous weekend.

I throw it on my bed, then I hook my fingers around my jeans and pull them down, stepping out of them I peel off my blue and green plaid shirt, then I peel off my green tank top.

I stand there for a minute, admiring myself in the mirror, I was tan and skinny, with abs and a muscular build.

I was also 5'7.

I unhook my bra and toss it on the ground before sliding my underwear off.

I walk over to the bed admiring the thing fabric of the lingerie.

The first part was a green jeweled bra, it had jewels and diamonds all over it, and it sparkled brilliantly in the setting sun's light.

I put the bra on carefully, it was push up, and it fit my size DD tits perfectly.

Then I grab the silver underwear, they were see through in the back and made a see through v-shape around my vagina, the fabric there barely covering it, but the fabric there was covered in jewels as well.

My butt was covered in silvery sparkly lace, that was see through and I admire myself in the mirror, before I pull on my grey robe, that matched the color of his eyes.

I walk over to the side of my bed, trying to decide a position I should be in when he comes.

I lay down on my back first, letting my tits stick out and arching my back, it was surely a sexy pose but it hurt my back so I relaxed again.

Was I really about to do this?  
With Al's best mate?  
At fifteen?  
Some would say I'm much too young, but I'm not any sort of slut, and neither is he, we're both virgins.

I stand up and walk around the room, lighting the candles with a muggle lighter, before I dim the lights and close my door.

There was no need to lock it, but I did it anyway, just in case.

I had my back to my balcony as I hear an airy laugh.

I turn around, my straight hair blowing in the wind again as his grey eyes meet mine.

He was so perfect, so incredible.

His grey eyes held a sort of warmth and depth to them, and his face hid a mystery that made my heart yearn for him, his blonde hair framed his face just right, his lips turning up into a smile.

"You look incredible." Scorpius Malfoy says and I smile widely.

"Thanks." I say nervously taking a deep breath, as I walk to the side of the bed, and sit down on the edge.

"It's not fair you're the only one wearing so little." He says and I hear the sound of clothes being jostled before he comes to sit by my side.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Scor says and I turn to look at him, my mouth falling open as I notice that he's completely naked.

"No." I say shaking my head, "I want to."

He lets out a breath of relief, "Good because I've wanted you for so long."

"I can't believe you're still a virgin at 16." I say and he laughs.  
"I'll be Seventeen soon love, whereas you'll have to wait until Halloween to be 16." Scor says a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." I say nervously eyeing his penis and he laughs.

"How big?" I ask nervously, my voice shaking.

"12 inches." He answers softly before gently putting his thumb under my chin and forcing my eyes to meet his.

I nod my head nervously and he chuckles as he grabs my hands and we both stand up, the heat in the air making my body want him even more.  
He puts my hands on his chest, oh god he has a six pack, and then he slides off my robe.

He smirks as he presses his lips to my neck, then I put my arms around his neck as he nibbles and kisses my neck, and then he puts his hands on my ass as I jump up, and wrap my legs around his hips.

I could feel his penis through the thin fabric, and it was making me so wet.

I let out a moan as his lips trail down my neck, then down my shoulders, my arms, up my stomach, then he unhooks my bra and it falls to the ground.

He flicks his tongue on my tits, his lips biting my nipples and I moan loudly, the pleasure rocking through my body.

"Feels so good." I say and Scor smiles, then moves to the other nipple and I moan even louder, my body writhing with pleasure.

After he's done with my tits, he moves his lips up my collarbone, my neck, my chin, and then finally my lips for a second before pulling away for a second looking at my face.

He had a boner, a very hard boner that I could feel through the sheer fabric, and I start to hump it, wanting so badly to feel him inside of me.

He pushes my legs off of him, and my feet hit the floor softly.

He bends down on the floor, leaving me frustrated as he kisses my ankle and his lips move all the way up my leg, then when he reaches my thighs I gasp, his cool breath making my vagina tingle.

This was so frustrating, I was sick of foreplay, fuck this, I wanted him now.

He pulls down my underwear and I step out of them, before he kisses my legs again, his lips going all the way up my hips, to my stomach, my tits, my collarbone, my neck, my chin, and then he kisses my lips again.

He pulls back again and puts his hands on my ass, and I wrap my legs around his hips again, his penis rubbing up against my vagina making me moan.

"Fuck, Lily. You're so sexy." Scor says and I smirk and moan again, and he lays me on the bed, coming on top of me, his penis pressing against the opening of my vagina.

"I have to go hard and fast, if I go slow it'll only hurt more. I'm not gonna stop, Lily. It'll feel amazing trust me." Scor says and he looks into my eyes again and I nod my head and he thrusts inside of me.

I gasp, it hurt so bad, he was too big.

I lay my head back down, as he grabs my legs and wraps them around his hips, allowing him deeper access.

"Shh… It'll be okay." Scor says softly as I whimper and I take a deep breath to steady myself and then I nod my head.

He thrusts in and out harder each time, and each time he runs into something and I shriek out in pain.

Finally after ten hard thrusts, I have tears falling down my cheeks, my vagina hurt so bad, it felt like someone had put a white hot curling iron in my vagina.

"Scor! Please stop! It hurts so bad!" I cry out but he shakes his head.

"Sorry Lily, I can't. It'll feel good soon, you're hymen's almost broke, I promise." Scor says and I cry out as he slams into me again.

"No! It hurts! Stop!" I scream but he shakes his head and pulls out until only the tip of his penis is inside me.

"One more time, Lily. It'll stop in a second, I promise." Scor says and I scream as he takes a deep breath.

"No!" I cry out but it was too late.

He slams inside me roughly, this time his whole length goes into me, and the worst pain comes.

Fresh tears slide down my face as I scream even louder, it hurt so bad.  
It was the worst pain anyone could ever feel, and I could feel blood dripping down my legs, a pool of blood starting on my bed.

I scream as he pulls out, he was too big for me, and it hurt too bad.

"Shh…. It's alright. The worst part's over. Now it's time for pleasure alright? I'm sorry, Lily, I'm so sorry." Scor says gently pressing his lips against my forehead, and I take a deep breath.

"No… Keep going." I say hesitantly.

I wouldn't let all this pain be for nothing, even if my vagina still hurt so bad.

He nods his head and moves his lips to my tits, as he thrusts in and out again, harder and harder each time.

I moan out in ecstasy, my vagina was so sore and this hurt so badly, but it also felt good, his dick was efficiently going up into my uterus it was so long.

The tip of his dick touches my womb and I cry out, merlin it felt so good.

"Harder, Scor! Harder!" I cry out and he looks up at me, his teeth grazing my tits.

"Say it, Lily. Say it." Scor says giving me a scandalized and sexy look and I scream in frustration as he stops pounding into me.

"Fuck me harder, Scor! Fuck me into the mattress!" I shriek out and Scor smirks.

He smirks and huskily whispers into my ear, "Alright, full force."

Then he slams into me, in and out every few seconds, each time was harder than before and when I gasp he smirks and removes his teeth and lips from my tit.

He concentrates on hitting that spot each time and I scream out in pleasure.

"Fuck! What is that?" I shriek out as he hits it harder each time and he smirks as he pounds into me, routhlessly.

"That Lily, is your g-spot. You're new bestfriend." Scor says and then my back arcs in pleasure.  
"Scor!" I scream out as warm liquid shoots out of me, my vagina walls contracting.

"Fuck! Lily!" Scor screams and then something warm goes into my sore vagina, soothing the ache as we both writhe in pleasure.

Scor falls on top of me, his warm body against mine, and his dick still far embedded in my vagina.

We both pant heavily, oh Merlin did that feel good.

My vagina still ached though and so did my womb what with Scor being so big he actually fucked that too.

"Scor, no offense, but you're heavy and too big." I say and he pulls himself off of me, his dick coming out of me with a wet suction sound.

I look down at his 12 inch dick, the source of my new found pleasure, it was slicked in both of our cum and my blood.

I want to close my legs, but the soreness keeps me from doing just that and I look down at the blood.

There was blood everywhere, but Merlin it was worth it.

"Fuck, Lily." Scor says panting and I look over at him.

"I'm not ever going to get tired of that." I say breathing heavily and he laughs.  
"Good, because I'm fucking you every single fucking hour if I want to. Damn that felt so good." Scor says and I laugh.

"It's not going to hurt anymore is it?" I ask him and he shakes his head and looks at me as I turn to face him, my vagina aching with every move.

"No, just as long as we keep having sex." Scor says and I smile.

"Good, because I want you, every single day for the rest of my life." I say and he chuckles and sighs.  
"Me too." He says smirking.

"You know, Scor. We're both really dirty, and hot. Maybe we should take a shower." I say sexily, and he smirks.

"Yeah we should." Scor says as he jumps out of my bed, helping me up and wrapping an arm around my hips, then he smacks my ass as we go inside my bathroom.

"Ow." I groan and he smirks and turns on the shower.

We had so much more pleasure ahead of us, the night was still very young, and we both were still very horny.

**A/N I'll be posting up to five or six chapters, if you want to see more sex hit that review button, also take a look at my warnings for what's still to come!**


End file.
